The Road To Earth
by C.S. Bernard
Summary: As a supportive fan to Sonic, I took it on myself to make THIS fiction, depicting a possible series of events that takes us from the end of Sonic Adventure 2 and into Sonic X. Please read the WHOLE thing, author's notes included.
1. Default Chapter

Introductory Author's Note:  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
What an enjoyable pain this fiction has been to write! There has been so much to say, so many things that I've changed, revised, rewritten, etc. This introduction itself has been written in so many different tones, from explaining the following fiction to trying to start a rant about anything and everything Sonic. So, I've just stuck to introduction, as the title should imply.  
  
The point to this fiction is NOT to naysay anyone, except people who naysay others. As you people know, I'm a Self-Appointed Sonic Compromiser. My self-appointed duties and rounds are simply to quell quarrels and support Sonic in general. We as a fan base mustn't divide ourselves over trivialities. It's division that puts Sonic out of public view and puts junk in his place. So, STICK TOGETHER SONIC FANS!!!  
  
Which brings me to why I've written "The Road To Earth". I know full well that the upcoming 'Sonic X' anime is in no way (save for the characters/places) connected to any previous Sonic Genre. However, I just couldn't leave well enough alone and decided upon making a transitory piece anyway.  
  
This storyline picks up where 'Sonic Adventure 2' left off, mentions 'Sonic Advance 2' in passing, and includes the first two episodes of 'Sonic X'. That is a fair warning to those of you who don't like spoilers, don't worry, I'll post which chapters are spoiler ridden. And YES, I am going to say this repeatedly, I do not own anything that appears in the aforementioned 'Sonic X' episodes, instead, I merely interpreted the events and transformed them into a story/novella adaptation. AND, each chapter will be posted every night. With ten in all, and an introduction, we should be ready to go by the time 'Sonic X' "previews" in America on the Fox Box block. So, God, fanfiction.net, and my computer willing, there'll be a new chapter everyday until August 23! YAY!  
  
[Ahem] Also, the story may seem rushed, but that is not true. I wrote this in a "frenzied pace" theme so as to match the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. To make it fit in a better choice of words. That's my whole point, if not my goal, in everything I've done lately, I've tried to piece together the plot-holes left between all the Sonic genres so as to bring us together under a united front. As a matter of fact, if I had the power to, I'd set this fiction in stone and MAKE it part of the overall continuity. Alas, I don't have Naka-san's authority/power, so, oh well.  
  
Another sad announcement is this: The Archie Edition has been scuttled. I don't know how many Sonic fans (if any) are hurt by that fact, but Fox Box's little "Sneak Preview" has ruined my timetable, leaving me with only the SEGA edition available to post in time before 'Sonic X' actually hits America. Oh well, at least SEGA is more readily accepted by ALL Sonic fans. It's just that I wanted to tie most of the other past versions into the new one as well.  
  
Who knows though, (and quote me on this) 'Sonic X' could prove so well received in America, the Archie comic may actually change to format it. Thusly, I was just trying to be the FIRST to make that transition. Ponder that....Pinky!  
  
And don't forget: SONIC FANS UNITE!!!  
  
PS ---- If you've reviewed any of my work before, I've got a special surprise at the end of each chapter for you. And, if you're a new reviewer, I've got some things for you too at the very end. And, remember, this is a gift. Reviews are DEFINITELY optional. See you tomorrow! And the day after, and so on and so on and so on! 


	2. Sonic Adventure 2's Epilogue

The Road To Earth  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Chapter One: Sonic Adventure 2's Epilogue  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The world was in danger, they had come together not only to save IT, but their own necks as well. That's the only reason that Dr. Eggman tossed in his hand. What good was it to have an Empire when there wasn't a planet to host it, or an emperor to rule it? The others by heroic duty decided to pitch in to save their world, island, or keep a promise. Despite the best efforts of them all seven, it had come down to the unique powers of two.  
  
The battle was fierce as the two super-charged hedgehogs took on the monstrosity that was the Bio-Lizard. It used a myriad of weapons at its disposal. But, it could never stop the streak of Gold or the one of Silver.  
  
Ultimately, the Final Hazard had breathed its last breath. Now in order to save the world Super-Sonic and Super-Shadow found it necessary to use the power of Chaos Control. Though the two had been careful to monitor their Ring Energy, Shadow had accidentally allowed his to become too low. He didn't dare tell Sonic, he knew that Sonic would try to be too much the hero and put his life in jeopardy. That's something Shadow could never live with doing again, costing someone else his or HER life for his own. So, when they began to teleport the immense Space Colony, Shadow channeled all of his efforts into moving the colony, not once thinking of himself. He got what he wanted. The colony and Sonic vanished and reappeared in orbit safely. Shadow on the other hand, not knowing his fate for sure, resigned himself to a fiery death. Uttering, what he felt would be his last words to his only friend, whom he was sure to join soon. "Maria, this is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you." No sooner than he closed his mouth, than he had to close his eyes as the intense heat from re-entry began to engulf him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
From the world below, a child could make out a shooting star. The little girl stood at the edge of the forest with an even smaller companion. "Look Cheese," Cream said, motioning at the descending heavenly body, "a wishing star!" "Chao chao chao," was the only thing the little Chao could say. "I hope both our wishes come true too," she said with a big smile down to her little friend.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As he continued to streak through the atmosphere, Shadow held his eyes shut. Oddly enough, though, he could only feel the heat on his eyes. As for his body, apparently, his super form was preventing him from being burned away. If he could look, Shadow could see that his silver-white skin was gradually fading back to black. Fortunately, it didn't quite return to normal until he had passed through the atmosphere and was now streaking through the sky heading for a heavily forested region somewhere in the world. Still keeping his eyes closed, Shadow didn't see that he was about to start skimming the top of some trees.  
  
When the branches began to beat against him, he kept his eyes closed against this new threat. Thanks to his remaining super powers, the slowing of his descent because of the trees, and Professor Gerald's ingenious biogenetic engineering design, Shadow continued to survive. He survived right up until he crashed through the trees and eventually into the ground. And, as a testament to a madman's genius, he continued to live after it was said and over with. But, he survived, just barely, and was just as much alive.  
  
He lay there, breathing shallow, pain beginning to cover his body. Shadow managed to open his eyes now. All he could see was that it was dark, most likely night, and saw nothing but blobs of brown and green. Giving up on trying to move or realize where he was, he allowed himself to pass into a deep, restful sleep. In his sleep, he retreated into the blissful ignorance of dreams and coma. There, he could visit Maria. And that's how he passed his time for a while.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
End Chapter Author's Note:  
  
This space is reserved for my "Sonic Shout-outs!" Here, I pay respects to my past reviewers. Since there's so few, I figured, "Everybody just gets one." So, today's lucky 'shout-out' goes to:  
  
Shadow4ever!!  
  
Just want to say thanks to the only vocal reader to my failed "Chronic Pains" series. Thanks, bud, I'm glad you followed my Sonic/History crossover so diligently. And I hope you're still keeping up with my latest fan fictions, which have so far, proved much more popular!  
  
Well, that's it for today, until tomorrow: SONIC FANS UNITE!! 


	3. The Story Begins

Chapter 2: The Story Begins  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
There was much to be accomplished, for being in the middle of a forest. They were digging, carrying, and building. Others though were scanning the woods for twenty-five miles in all directions. They worked day and night. There was no time for breaks, as they didn't need them. Nor would their master allow any. Dr. Eggman, though able to live a life of luxury, would never stop his robots that were working round the clock on a number of critical projects he'd started a little over a week ago.  
  
Though Eggman was quite happy now, staring down from his Egg Flyer at his worker robots, he'd been in tantrums two weeks ago. How humiliating, that Sonic and his cohorts had unraveled yet another of his world domination schemes. As always when Eggman was defeated, he swore revenge on Sonic and pledged to dominate the world. Yet again.  
  
The only thing that kept Eggman from trying something on ARK, as everyone was teleporting back down to his pyramid base, was the fact he couldn't think of anything TO DO, at least not yet. For that little while that he was in forced, friendly contact with Sonic, he behaved. A true first, indeed, for a mad scientist anyway. But, his behavior returned to normal, the very next day, after the ARK incident.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The day after he returned to his base, he set about moving out. Knowing that his base was no longer secret, or impregnable, Eggman had no choice but to order his robots to crate up all the equipment that they could and move out. While packing up a bunch of computer disks, Eggman had his interest piqued by one in particular. It was the one that held his grandfather's diary.  
  
Curiosity getting the best of him, he just had to review the data once more. They were still the same psychotic ramblings of his ancestor as from before. But, he knew that there had to be, must be, something worth looking further into. "After all, true scientists always put their most valuable information in password protected files," Eggman said reminding himself of his own record keeping. True enough, there, on a relatively small space of the disk was one file that required a password. Second- guessing his obsessive grandfather was no difficult task. A few keystrokes and: M-A-R-I-A unlocked the file.  
  
The large, holographic computer/space transporter/television monitor displayed scant, but critical information. Eggman gasped, then chuckled. Quickly, he closed out the files from the disk and then opened his own file on ARK. Amongst his own records, he opened up a video clip he had made from some of ARK's many surveillance cameras. Finding the image he was searching for, he then began doing a series of mental computations. Finally, he had the specific information he needed. "The trajectory from ARK to.......HERE!" Eggman pointed quickly to a portion of the planet below in the video clip. By the next day, Eggman all the robots that he had, and all of his equipment from his old base, were in the middle of the very forest he'd pointed to.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That was then, this was very much so, now! From his Egg Flyer, Eggman oversaw a huge construction crew. The intended fortress he was constructing wasn't being placed randomly. Oh no. Here, in the middle of this heavily wooded area it was actually quite perfectly hidden. Yes, hard to believe, but Eggman had come to the conclusion that having large banners, search lights, and other such paraphernalia around his base was as smart as day-glow camouflage. This base he was building would be hidden in this forest, and not AS outstanding either.  
  
Suddenly, two robots came into the clearing, and into Eggman's view. One rather tall and lanky one began waving to him, the other, squat and hefty, was waving too. Eggman piloted down to the two robots he had activated earlier that week. Decoe and Bocoe were Eggman's solution to being pulled in so many directions by so many projects. Always up for making his own life easier, Eggman had created them so he could delegate his authority, or in other words, simple tasks that required SOMEONE to watch over their completion. For their first chore, he'd put them in charge of the very easy, yet highly important task of leading a search team into the surrounding forest.  
  
"Well?" Eggman asked the taller robot. "Lord Eggman, we've found what you requested," Decoe's electronic voice said proudly. Eggman cackled, "Excellent, let's see him!" From behind the two robots came two more, they were a couple of Eggman's no longer state of the art Kiki monkey-bots. These and many other of Eggman's old models and series robots were scheduled for replacement after the fortress was built. For now, they were put to use and were carrying a stretcher. The stretcher held something, or someone, but you couldn't tell for sure because a large white sheet was draped over whatever it was.  
  
Eggman hopped out of his Egg Flyer. Smiling broadly he stood over the stretcher, still in the Kiki's paws. "But, sir are you sure he can be of any use? After all, a scan of his body shows that he's barely alive and in a deep coma," Decoe questioned his master. "But of course, after all," Eggman said not looking at Decoe, removing the sheet, "he IS the ultimate life-form!"  
  
True enough, Shadow lay on the stretcher, hovering perilously close to death. He had many cuts, bruises, and a number of broken bones. Signs of breathing were almost non-existent. But, he was alive, for the most part. "Now, bring him to him to my tent," Eggman ordered, as he returned to the Egg Flyer.  
  
Eggman flew off toward a huge tent, leaving the four servants to unhappily have to WALK across the entire construction site. Decoe and Bocoe couldn't wait until the new base was completed. It meant not having to stay in the many, shoddy tents that Eggman built to house equipment and robots that HAD to have repairs when they came close to or actually did break down. Thankfully it was only temporary conditions. After a long and slightly dangerous journey past earthmovers, storage crates, large robots, small robots, the four finally made it to the largest and most luxurious tent in the general area.  
  
Inside, they were greeted with air-conditioning, sites and sounds from all sorts of large machines, numerous playthings (such as a full-sized batting cage that shot out "Sonic's head" shaped baseballs), and large bookcases stuffed with anything and everything scientific. There were even huge, thick plastic mats that interlocked covering the ground. Ignoring the huge gap between master and servant, the four continued on.  
  
They found Dr. Eggman standing next to a large bed-like stasis chamber, a few computers, and a small staff of medic-bots. The Kikis gave the stretcher to two of the medic-bots and left. The medic-bots, in turn, placed Shadow in the stasis chamber. Once their patient was in place, they and the few others set about their duties.  
  
Eggman had designed these medical machines to handle any and all medical problems that could affect him. But, fortunately for him, he hardly ever needed them. Instead though, they were put to better use on his former ally. Each medic-bot had a different attachment to their hand in order to care for the fallen hedgehog. While one sterilized Shadow's wounds, another followed in behind with a gel that acted as substitute to stitching. Another robot stamped sensors onto Shadow's temples and chest. These were in turn hooked up to the computers. They moved slowly, but steadily.  
  
While casts and bandages were placed over the various places of broken bones, Decoe anxiously questioned his master further, "Well, are you certain that he will be on OUR side this time? I mean he did whole- heartedly join Sonic."  
  
Eggman, chuckled at his robot's ignorance, "Yes, but he wouldn't have done so if not for his promise to my dear-departed cousin."  
  
Decoe confusedly asked, "What promise? How do you know he made a promise?"  
  
Eggman answered knowingly, "This!" Eggman placed his grandfather's digital diary into one of the computers. "Here are the most crucial facts about my grandfather's final prototype of the Ultimate Life Project." The computer screen displayed a 3-D version of Shadow. One half of his digital self was wire-framed; the other was overlaid in "skin".  
  
"According to this data," Eggman continued, "Prof. Gerald had indeed made Shadow's mind pure, perfect even. Shadow's brain has proven so advanced in biomechanics, that it is similar to a computer. And, like a computer it can be accessed, and more importantly, PROGRAMMED. My grandfather had intended to use that in his revenge plan against the world. Unfortunately, the military didn't allow him enough life to totally "reprogram" Shadow. So, instead of going with a complete reprogramming, he opted to use Shadow's adoration for Maria with a slight twist. Accessing Shadow's memory of a promise Shadow had made to Maria, he hastily, in secrecy, manipulated Shadow's brain patterns to think he made a promise of vengeance. Apparently, that jerry-rigged plot fell through when, somehow, Shadow's memory was jogged and remembered his TRUE promise."  
  
The two robots stood in silence, absorbing all this. Typically, this was all Bocoe did. It's important to know that Eggman figured he only needed one assistant to talk, the other to just work, so he neglected Bocoe's speech functions. Decoe, who WAS given a voice, finally used it in just one more question. "Well, how is that any use to you?"  
  
All of the questions were thrilling Eggman with a chance to talk and strut his genius, but they were becoming an annoyance, what with so many. "Simple! Now that I have Shadow's body AND brain, I intend to do a much better, more thorough job of reprogramming him and making him a perfect weapon against Sonic!" Eggman paused, and looked thoughtful for a few moments, then slightly disgusted, he continued, "But that will take a lot of time, as it will require almost an entire overhaul of his brain patterns. That and the fact that it will be no small feat to accomplish." Eggman, having faced the computer the whole time, now turned to his two flunkies, "Now, leave me to my work, you two are now in charge of the construction team, get going!" The two robots made a hasty exit and set about to their latest tasks.  
  
As the Plexiglas cover to the stasis chamber closed, thus signaling the medic's exit, Eggman now turned and placed his hands on its surface. "Ah, now then, you and I have to make a few trips down memory lane, and do a little landscaping while we're there," the sole speaker chuckled, "I will admit this though, even I'm surprised by your little space ride. But, when I read that same file containing those few notes over your mental AND physical characteristics, I became even more impressed by grandfather's work. Yes, you're genetically engineered tissue makes you impervious to the damages of aging and sickness. You are the only living thing blessed with nothing short of IMMORTALITY," that last thought rolled a tingling sensation over Eggman. After a short pause he continued, more upbeat, "Yes, I know, now, that you weren't cryogenically frozen, just made to lie dormant for those fifty years at the military's secret lab. You didn't age because you can't! And now, I have the chance to unlock your full potential! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!" Eggman's laugh grew louder as he threw both fists in the air and proclaimed to the sky, "Yes, now I posses the ULTIMATE WEAPON!! What hope do you have now SONIC?!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Outside the tent, their master's continuing laughter actually unnerved and distracted the robots nearby from their duties. Though constructed not to feel fear, they could come to the conclusion that something scary was underway through their logic programs. What it was though couldn't be deduced. Except for the few that new better.  
  
Now, only time would tell when Eggman would strike, as he was sure to.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
End Chapter Sonic Shout-Out:  
  
Hey, today's Sonic Shout-Out goes to none other than:  
  
Anthony Bault!!  
  
Thanks for the good word! By the by, I did check out your fan fic you recommended. Sorry, but Role-Playing Games were never my thing, but your story was good all the same! Hope you hear me out there! As for the rest of you, see you tomorrow! 


	4. Resting Easy Or Maybe Not

Chapter 3: Resting Easy (Or Maybe Not)  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Three months later....  
  
The cool ocean water lapped onto the beach. It was a tropical paradise. It was far removed from the hustle and bustle of "civilization". But, there was a place that was far more remote than that. And the view was spectacular, bird's eye even. Being able to look from on high from one beach to another seemed rather absurd, but Sonic the Hedgehog didn't mind it one bit. He simply looked down from the edge of the world's only floating island, and shrugged it off. Instead, his attention was more focused on getting over to the beach chairs that Tails had just finished setting up.  
  
"Hey, looking great Tails!" Sonic remarked on the really comfortable chairs and large umbrella creating an even more comfortable shade. "Thanks Sonic," as Tails eased into one of the chairs. Sonic quickly dropped down onto his. And the chair turned out to be as comfortable as it looked. As a matter of fact, everything was going really cozy for Sonic and Tails during their little vacation.  
  
About a month ago they had taken on Dr. Eggman's latest plot to collect the Chaos Emeralds and dealt the madman his latest defeat. Not only had they once again saved the day, but they'd also teamed up with Knuckles the Echidna again. And to Sonic and Tails' collective surprise, Knuckles offered permission for them to visit his home. Though he had danced around a direct invite with such lines as "seeing as how we've been on better terms lately," and "I'd say you guys would be the only ones that could set foot on my island without causing MUCH mischief," Sonic and Tails could read him loud and clear.  
  
So, giving prior notice (a week in advance) Sonic and Tails had flown to the island in the Tornado 2 and even got a chance to fly over the Master Emerald shrine and wave to Knuckles who simply threw his hand up and a slight smile in response. With their arrival announced, and assurance that Knuckles wouldn't ambush them that night by mistake, they found a place to land and set up a small campsite. With the perfect company, the perfect site, and the perfect gear, the two decided to doze right where they were.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Meanwhile, Knuckles was at his usual post in front of the Master Emerald, wondering if allowing Sonic and Tails to be around was a good idea. He weighed his thoughts carefully. On the one-hand, Sonic and Tails had proved invaluable in helping him thwart Dr. Eggman's earliest attempts to steal the Master Emerald. There was also the fact that he'd rushed into fighting them several times because he was more often than not brash in his decision-making. However, Sonic wasn't Knuckles' best friend either.  
  
How many times did Sonic and Tails' appearance signal trouble on Knuckles' part? Enough that was for sure. Sure, it typically wound up with them hashing things over and teaming up to save the world, but there were some times Knuckles really couldn't stomach them. Like how he'd tagged along on their trip into the desert and had to do their dirty work of finding keys. That little mission also introduced him to the supernatural, in an all too close for comfort manner. But, the most arrogant thing Sonic had ever done was blow off the Master Emerald shards he had with him as "only". That sorry excuse of a pincushion! What nerve to say they were "only" Master Emerald shards, and was ready to leave them adrift in space. Knuckles smirked when he thought of how they were the "only" way of saving the world a short time later. But, Knuckles' indignation sank a few moments later, as he remembered that it was Super-Sonic and Super-Shadow who'd stopped the Space Colony ARK from crashing. Knuckles felt a little ashamed of himself, after all he had always been an honorable fighter, and he always carried a sense of goodwill to those who displayed heroism. And he knew Sonic was NO exception, nor was Tails.  
  
It was his sense of honor that led him to team up with them yet again. That was certainly a wild adventure that month ago. But, weren't they all? Dr. Eggman was never slow at tossing death-dealing devices at his enemies; Knuckles learned that a long time ago. But, believing in himself (and more importantly in his on-again-off-again-partners) always pulled them through. A pleasant bonus was that time they even got to make a new friend.  
  
She was an adorable kid. Being six though, entitled Cream to such a luxury. Though none too strong, Cream was certainly determined to help her newfound friends. With her limited ability to fly by flapping her ears, she came through in a pinch. What really surprised everyone about Cream was the fact that she had a Chao. Though numerous people kept Chaos, Cream didn't "own" hers, she was a best friend to hers. She never forgot to introduce Cheese as a friend, not a pet. Thinking of such a "lovable" pair got him to thinking of another more "lovely" individual.  
  
Just what had Rouge been up to ever since she and Knuckles had gone their separate ways? The way she acted before they'd last see each other, Knuckles was thinking she might have actually given up her line of work as a treasure hunter. But, Knuckles was far from being THAT naïve. He knew that anyone who would go to such lengths and obsess so much about gems like she did/does, couldn't quit cold turkey. There was just no way. So, he wondered even more, where in the world was she and how was she? However, his aggressive disciplinarian side invaded his thoughts. There was no time to think about Rouge, or being her friend, or worse yet anything further.  
  
He was guardian to this island, this emerald, and that was all he should think about. So, that's all he did think about, until sunset came a few minutes later, when thoughts of sleep began to pour like sand over his eyes. Before he got too far along though, he asked himself one more time, "What HAS become of Rouge?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well, if Knuckles had psychic powers among his abilities, then he'd know for sure that Rouge was hunting for treasure. As it turned out, it wasn't for herself this time, strange as that may seem. She'd been hired yet again to track down leads for a very generous employer. Another shocking difference was that it was Dr. Eggman who'd hired her. As Rouge was neck deep in her newest assignment, she couldn't help but giggle to herself.  
  
"How odd that the good doctor would hire me," she thought wistfully. "I mean, I play him like an old violin and he actually insists that I take this mission on for him," Rouge paused her thoughts a second, then resumed more seriously, "but, he knows as well as I do that I'm a mercenary, not a "one team" player. How else could even "I" explain why I took the assignment? She answered herself with a review of the actual event itself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She WAS on vacation, driving through the countryside about three weeks ago. It was a rather beautiful day; it seemed so perfect, that it dared to rival her own flawlessness she thought. But, the good times ended when the road suddenly vanished in front of her. She wrecked and totaled her precious car in the gaping hole. Only after she crawled out of it, she realized that it was a crater blatantly caused by an explosion. That's when he appeared.  
  
Dr. Eggman floated down to within a few feet of Rouge, inside one of his Egg Flyers, laughing heartily. It was no doubt because he managed to surprise Rouge for once. He just got lucky was all it was to Rouge. "What do you want?" she had asked in a huff, starting to get in a fighting stance.  
  
"Ah," began the doctor with an evil grin, "Always wanting to get down to business. Eh, Rouge?"  
  
Rouge turned her nose up and crossed her arms, "What makes you think you and I could do business?" The doctor chuckled. "Why is it mad scientists are always in such good moods?" Rouge asked herself.  
  
Pointing an accusing finger Eggman stated quickly, "Why, because you're a gun for hire, and you and I both know it!"  
  
"Well," Rouge continued in utter snobbery, "you ARE a genius."  
  
"You'd best learn to respect that fact," Eggman said coldly as he brought his finger back inside the Egg Flyer and began searching for, and finding, something, "because it can lead to rich rewards." Eggman held the same hand out, this time it was filled with many precious stones.  
  
Rouge let her arms drop, along with her jaw. She tried to reach out and touch, maybe even snatch one, but Dr. Eggman was wise to her. "Ah, ah, ah," he scolded, "you can have these AFTER you get ME the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
Rouge, placed her hands on her hips and looked cynically at Eggman, "Oh, so that's your little game. Well, it's going to cost you more than that for that much work!" She shot an easily understood look over to her high-speed junk pile.  
  
"Ah yes, well, I intend to be very generous," the doctor went on in a benign attitude, "You'll be paid your full price for each, separate, Emerald. It'll be like going on seven separate missions!"  
  
Rouge almost lost her composure a third time, but she managed to hide her schoolgirl excitement at that many precious gems. She even managed to give off the appearance of someone in deep thought. After a few moments of silence, "Very well, you have yourself a deal."  
  
Eggman smiled from ear to ear, "Excellent," then he frowned, "but remember this, I'm not entirely trusting you, so you had best deliver each Emerald to me ONE at a time, then you'll collect your pay for each ONE. And we'll meet here whenever you find any of them. I don't want to risk YOU getting anywhere near my headquarters."  
  
As Eggman began to hover away, Rouge couldn't resist a snide comment, I heard about your latest battle with Sonic! Lost again, eh?"  
  
Unfazed, and unseen, Eggman called back, "That's why I just hired you! You'll do the job without attracting as much attention to yourself!" With that he was gone both visually and audibly. Taking a cue from that, Rouge abandoned the mess in the road and flew away, which proved to be more refreshing anyway.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
End Chapter Sonic Shout-Out  
  
Hope everyone's enjoying my little tale! Today's Shout-Out goes to:  
  
Formerly Known As!  
  
By the way, the United Sonic Fandom Guide is aimed at just trying to get people to say, "Hey, it's Sonic, should we be having these huge fights?" However, I'm into the Sonic timeline idea, I'm thinking of making that a big project before too long.  
  
That's a wrap for today. See everyone tomorrow! 


	5. Capers and Crisis

Chapter 4: Capers and Crisis  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Once, she really did almost consider giving up this crummy line of work. But, was it really all that crummy when compared to alternatives? She could have made the announcement, it would spread across the globe like wildfire: Rouge The Bat ends long career as treasure hunter!! Then what? Retire? Become a shuffleboard jockey at her young age? Actually, it would seem ridiculous for someone who still had all her curves to hang around wrinkled old thrill seekers on cruises and in casinos. Of course, she was exaggerating all that, but that's Rouge's style, always make the situation worse than it is, then come up with a fool proof plan that would handle anything of lesser danger (i.e. the real situation).  
  
To her, the lesser danger was to stay in this line of work. True there was still a good deal of danger, the greatest of which, not being paid for a job well done. But, to quit was impossible. Putting one's life on the line typically becomes addictive. And Rouge was in definite need of rehab. Why else would she be suspended from a ceiling, about to steal the purple Chaos Emerald from a huge, muscle bound crook that just robbed a bank for the same gem?  
  
This guy had the strength and the firepower to do the job. He had used explosives to blow open a hole in the wall, directly into the safe. Though Rouge was in the same building about to crack the combination in an after hours withdrawal, she wasn't too upset with "Mr. Stealth's" approach, it just meant stealing it from him. Now, most others would consider the job easier taking the goods from the safe, not from this Goliath's mitts. Being subtler than the first thief, Rouge silently glided behind his getaway car and followed him to an abandoned warehouse. "Please, did the amateurs always have to show they were amateurs?" Now she was only inches above his head, as he had decided to doze off in a chair, with his prize within her grasp. Or, so she thought.  
  
She overstretched herself, how embarrassing, and came loose from the ceiling, fell onto the larger thief, and rolled down onto the floor, the Chaos Emerald in hand. The hulking criminal jumped to his feet and saw Rouge. "Well, what do we have here," he growled, "If it isn't a little cutie about have me kick her booty!" Rouge, grinned at this sad excuse for a poet, "That's what you think." In a rage the lug grabbed the wooden chair he was resting on in one hand and brought it down like a club at Rouge. Being quicker, though, Rouge jumped back up to the ceiling and clawed into it with one hand and held the emerald in the other. As the chair shattered into splinters, Rouge released the ceiling and came down, heels first, into the back of the guy's head. Trying to defend himself, he swung his arm up at her. This guy's fighting style was nowhere near impressive to Rouge who just jumped onto the floor and brought a quick swipe of her free claws at the guy's face. Now getting terrified of the assailant half his size, he reeled backwards, Rouge followed with a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him into a wall.  
  
With competition out of the way and prize in hand, Rouge made her way to the roof and flew away. Now, she just had to make her way to Dr. Eggman's fortress once again. She laughed aloud when she thought back on when she first showed up on his doorstep. The old coot had completely missed the homing device Rouge had attached to his Flyer as he was leaving. That's why Rouge was a top-notch spy. Apparently the doctor was unaware of that fact, despite his earlier encounters.  
  
Rouge almost broke out in hysteric laughter when she remembered the look on his face. She'd seen beets dozens of shades lighter than the red Eggman turned when she had even snuck her way inside undetected. Getting past all the security, even going so far as to appear in his central control room at the top of the tower. After Eggman's blood pressure dropped to within reasonable bounds, she presented the first of the Chaos Emeralds she'd found. Then, Eggman was totally relaxed, giddy even. So happy, in fact, he followed up on his part, giving a full mission's pay for the emerald. The scene was repeated four more times, minus Eggman's tantrums, over a period of three weeks. Now, all she had to do was present this and one more emerald and she'd be done and a lot richer. To think, she considered giving up this lifestyle!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Cream stood in the upstairs window of her little house in the forest. She'd been watching the skies for a better part of the night. She'd fallen into this habit for the longest time now. It seemed like a few months ago that weird sounds could be heard from certain parts of the forest. Those stopped around three weeks ago. Then, the really strange things began to happen.  
  
For the last two weeks, she'd been spotting someone, or something floating through the night sky and heading into the deeper part of the forest. Not only that, but she'd also been seeing lightning without any thunder. One minute there'd be nothing, and then there'd be a whooshing sound and a streak of yellow light shoot across her field of vision. This would terrify the little six-year-old, if it weren't for the fact that she had Cheese with her to watch the strange goings on. Just having each other calmed them down. And besides, nothing bad had happened to them as a result of any of this. Still, she decided to get someone else's opinion on the matter. Not being able to get in touch with Sonic or Tails, she settled on someone she thought just as good: Amy Rose.  
  
It seemed like forever, but Amy finally arrived some time way up into the night. Cream was about to doze off in a chair when Amy came. "Hey, there!" Amy called happily as she came in. Cream and Cheese instantly perked up and showed all the signs of happiness to their visitor. Quickly Cream described the strange happenings to Amy.  
  
"So, you say there's something not right around here," Amy asked. "Uh- huh," Cream nodded. "Well, don't you worry, now that I'm here, I'm glad to help in anyway I can," Amy stated triumphantly. "Chao!" and "Yay!" were the replies.  
  
Minutes later the three were sitting, quietly, looking out the same window Cream had been occupying for so many nights. It wasn't long till one of their sights showed itself. Some odd shape flew quickly across the night sky. It was heading north. "Wow, you were right," Amy gasped. "What do we do then?" Cream asked worry all over her face. Amy thought a moment, "Well, we can't get Sonic, he's out of reach right now. So, I guess, we investigate ourselves!" Amy was a little less confident than what she'd like to be in saying that. But she'd faced down Zero, so she knew could she hold her own. Cream was no great fighter, but she could defend herself, a little, so she was up for the adventure. And because his best friend was going Cheese quickly agreed as well.  
  
The main reason Amy wanted the two come with her though, was that she wanted to be able to keep an eye on them. She'd worry her brains out about them if she'd left them alone. That, and company always made her feel better. Following the direction that the UFO had traveled, the trio calmly walked through the forest.  
  
They were beginning to get really tired when they saw a clearing and the soft glow of lights up ahead. Cautiously they approached it. Unknown to them, Amy and Cream stepped through a sensor beam. They peered off into the distance. There stood an intimidating sight.  
  
A huge tower stood silently in the middle of the clearing, all around it were smaller structures, and beyond that was a huge fence that was unbelievably tall. Apparently, someone big and mean had moved into these woods. "Oh no, this must be Dr. Eggman's doing," Amy whispered to her two friends. They silently nodded. Filled with fear, they silently, unanimously decided to leave. That's when Amy saw him.  
  
She couldn't believe it at first, but there was no mistaking it. The figure seemed to glide across the ground as he left the other side of the clearing. He moved incredibly fast toward the fencing. He stopped at the huge gate. In the faint light, Amy made it out to be none other than THE Shadow the Hedgehog!! The gates opened a crack for Shadow to pass on through and then shut once he was in. Questions of how he could be alive and still working for Dr. Eggman ricocheted through her head. But, Cream's incessant tugging at her arm brought her back to reality. "Oh my, we've GOT to get Sonic!" Amy almost shouted. All of the excitement distracted Amy from a large lumbering shape behind the little spies. Suddenly, it placed a huge paw on her shoulder, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.  
  
Big the Cat nearly stumbled backwards when Amy jumped and yelped. She spun around terrified, but that lasted only a second, then she was calmly breathing deep breaths trying to calm down further. "Uh, why are you so excited?" Big asked dumbly. Amy sighed, "Oh, Big, what are you doing here?" Big smiled, "Froggy and I are on a fishing trip!" Amy nearly fell backward, "What?! Don't you always fish?" Big continued blissfully ignorant, "Yeah, but we decided to TRAVEL and fish for a vacation." Amy almost asked questions about where he was fishing, why he'd snuck up on them, and other important things, but she just settled on trying to shoo him away. "Uh, look Big, we're really busy, so why don't you enjoy your vacation and we'll visit with you later, huh?" Amy said in her kindest voice. Big smiled, "Uh, okay. See you later, then." With that, Big disappeared as suddenly as he came.  
  
"Who was that?" Cream asked really confused. Amy sighed again, "Oh, him? Well, he's a friend of mine who has this really weird way of appearing out of thin air and disappearing. He's been doing that as long as I can remember having met him." With her explanations out of the way, Amy decided to get the three of them away from this place and to Sonic ASAP. As they were leaving though, something was watching them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The spherical camera robot hovered high in the branches of a tree and watched as the three intruders began to depart. From one of his monitors, Dr. Eggman watched with much anxiety as someone had found him out. He was too close! His new fortress was complete, he almost had all the Chaos Emeralds, and Shadow's reprogramming.....was still incomplete, but it wouldn't be long now.  
  
Almost half a year had passed and Shadow had completely recuperated. Dr. Eggman would even let him head out into the forest for exercises. But, the brainwashing was going slowly because of his heart resisting. Dr. Eggman had been trying to completely erase Maria from Shadow's memory. An unforeseen effect stopped this, Shadow's love for Maria proved far too strong. Shadow's sheer willpower in clinging to Maria was hindering Eggman. So, a few weeks ago, Eggman instead opted for erasing two particular parts of his memory, instead of a complete reprogramming.  
  
First to go was the exact sequences of Maria's death. Still Shadow fought hard in the mental battle, but the computers were beginning to take ground. Shadow could still love Maria, but now he was unsure of how she had passed on. He began to be troubled slightly over how that information seemed to slip away, along with others, over time. When he'd bring up the matter to Dr. Eggman, he'd dodge the issue. Without a clear picture of Maria's death, the all too critical promise began to fade, into non-existence. But, that's the distant past.  
  
Eggman then set about to distort Shadow's memories of Sonic. It actually proved easiest of all to rearrange. Because of their heated rivalry, Shadow developed an adverse reaction to Sonic. Little by little Eggman turned Shadow's emotions from disagreement, to resentment, to pure hatred. It was going almost according to plan. But, Eggman couldn't totally trust Shadow's custom-built allegiance. He realized that in order to make Shadow completely obedient, he'd have to take longer than he expected to finish his work. That was, provided, if he was able to keep secrecy.  
  
"Argh!" Eggman bellowed, "Sonic's little fan club is wise to my new base! It won't be long until Sonic himself shows up!" There was no way around it; he had to stop them from informing Sonic, at any cost. That's when Rouge stepped into the room.  
  
"Well doctor," she began triumphantly, "Here's your latest Chaos Emerald!" Eggman shot her a mean look, walked up, and snatched the emerald from her presenting hand. "Good, but you won't be receiving pay for this one just yet!" snapped the doctor. "Why?!" Rouge demanded. "Because..." Eggman responded while pointing at the large monitor behind him. Rouge peered at the screen, "Isn't that Sonic the Hedgehog's little girlfriend?"  
  
"Exactly," came out harshly, "now, if Sonic's waiting for them, it won't be long until he shows up HERE!"  
  
"That's bad news for you," Rouge resumed in her snob voice, "but why should that cut my pay?"  
  
Eggman nearly popped, "As an incentive to find the last emerald faster, you won't be paid until you bring me the last one!"  
  
Rouge saw she was in a good position, "Well, then if you're going to inconvenience me, then you'll have to pay double the original price for this one and the last one."  
  
She was sure Eggman would pop this time, but even he saw he was in the corner, "Fine, whatever, just get that last emerald!"  
  
Rouge smirked at the doctor, then left. He nearly gave chase after her for that smirk. He hated being smirked at ever since he first met Sonic. But, thinking of Sonic put his mind back to his other problem. Eggman knew Sonic and Tails enough to the extent that they wouldn't let Amy or Cream, or even Cheese for that matter, come out on a recon mission by themselves like this. So, they'd apparently only now discovered him by themselves. But, he couldn't risk them eventually revealing his schemes before they were ready. He didn't want to risk overplaying his hand either. So, he'd let them get far enough away, let them think they'd be safe, and then STRIKE!!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
End Chapter Sonic Shout-Out  
  
Today's Shout-Out is a special one, as it's going out to three people at once:  
  
RockChick!  
  
JinMakkto!  
  
Neo9!  
  
Though your reviews were all short, I loved getting them anyway. Just having the heart to type in a few good words, is a great thing to me. And by the by RockChick, I hope you realize I couldn't include Fleetway into my "Guide", sorry. Anyway folks, see you tomorrow! And don't forget, 'Sonic X' is exactly a WEEK AWAY! YAY!! 


	6. The Eve of Sonic X

Chapter 5: The Eve of Sonic X  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Before Eggman began his pursuit of those "meddling kids", he stopped off in one of his labs. It was here he was going to put the Chaos Emerald Rouge had brought with the others. He simply walked up to a large circular device with a huge glass tube in the center, then placed the emerald in one of the open slots and closed the slot's glass cover. After the emerald was in place, he adjusted the machine with a few keystrokes next to the slot. This project was a fine example of Dr. Eggman's flexibility.  
  
Worrying that Shadow would be unavailable, or unreliable, he decided it would be necessary to have an ace in the hole. That was what this machine was. It wasn't designed to release huge blasts of energy across the globe, like past weapons, no. This monstrous masterpiece was instead designed to act as a huge fuse box. From this machine would flow unimaginable power directly into his latest series of robots. With that kind of fuel, his "Mechas" would become all but invincible. All he needed was the last Chaos Emerald from Rouge. But, he also needed a little bit more time for Rouge to obtain that prize. He would wind up with neither of them if the do- gooders got away. So, he quickly made his way down to another of his labs.  
  
Once in the lab, he boarded his latest vehicle. It wasn't really all that different from past Egg Flyers. Really, over the years, they were all the same machine with different designs and upgrades. But, this one was interestingly different. It sported two stabilizer fins on each side of the cockpit. Eggman was tired of not having as much control of his craft as he should. On the bottom it had a large "antenna". Last but not least, there was a huge arsenal of weapons systems secretly placed on board. Those were Eggman's favorite features, and there was a chance he could get to use them for the first time.  
  
After he was airborne, Eggman opened a live feed from the camera-bot (that was still silently floating after Amy, Cream, and Cheese) on a small monitor in the cockpit. Pressing a button to activate his radio, he ordered some of his guard robots to head south, but to move slowly. Soon, his trespassers would be apprehended and he wouldn't need to worry in the least.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Amy, Cream, and Cheese made their way through the forest. It didn't take them long to go back. Going in, they had fear to slow them down, now fear sped them up. They were relieved to see Cream's little house up ahead.  
  
Amy was dog-tired, but she knew that the important stuff she'd found out would have to get to Sonic ASAP. But, looking down at an exhausted Cream and Cheese, she decided to put them to bed first. Amy led them inside and put a very willing to sleep Cream in bed with her little friend. She didn't notice the spying eye hovering outside the window. When she was about to casually turn around and see it, it flew away, having found the intruders' home.  
  
Seconds later, Amy was ready to go; feeling Cream and Cheese were safe.  
  
Minutes later, four huge white, bulky robots were skimming across the ground straight for the little house, now occupied by just two. Eggman, floating above though, mistakenly "knew" there were three. The crushing sights and sounds of walls in the little building signaled the attack had begun. Moments later, the sounds of little girl and chao screams signaled the capture of two of the earlier interlopers. But, what wasn't signaled was the THIRD one's capture. Eggman didn't know where she could have gone, having not known that she HAD left. He flew into a rage. He ordered the robots below to take the prisoners back to the tower. Time was now against him, soon Sonic would know and he wouldn't have his emerald. The only thing he could think about was that, "Rouge had better hurry!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Finding the Chaos Emeralds had been easier the SECOND time around. Rouge knew that the stolen ones were returned to their original owners after they were retrieved from the Eclipse Cannon. Three had been returned to the military, one to the bank, the two belonging to Rouge and Eggman had been claimed by the military, and the last one went back to TAILS. Though she'd used her craft in stealing the military's emeralds without them knowing, and stealing the stolen emerald from the bank was achieved through her strength, Tails was a different matter. Finding him and the red Chaos Emerald would prove a slight more difficult.  
  
She asked around trying to find any close friends, trying to pass herself off as one too. For the most part, she struck out everywhere. That was until she heard of a kid who lived in a small workshop near the Mystic Ruins. It took her all that night to get her lead, and by late morning, she was at the door of the small, yet immensely reputable workshop. She stopped in her tracks though when she found a note posted on the door. It read:  
  
"Sorry, have gone to the Floating Island with my best friend Sonic. We're in need of a vacation. So, whoever you are, you won't be able to reach us. Will be back in a week. --Tails"  
  
Rouge sighed, "I guess the old crackpot was wrong. Sonic and Tails won't be finding out about his little scheme so soon after all." After a few moments she said nonchalantly, "If I remember fox boy, uses the emerald to power his plane. Well, I guess it's off to the Floating Island then." With that she went to the edge of Tail's runway and leaped into the air, flying into the skies. As she flew she couldn't help but think, "I wonder if Knuckles will be with them?" Not that she wanted to see him, she was just curious, that's all, and she'd swear to THAT fact.  
  
Hours later....  
  
Rouge was getting pretty tired. The reason she wasn't about to fall asleep in mid-air was the fact that she took advantage of gusts of thermal winds and just had to keep her wings up. But, for so long a time, it proved a little taxing. It was at that time she finally spotted the huge chunk of airborne real estate and was immediately perked up. She began to wonder where she could find Sonic and Tails. She didn't have long to look, she saw them asleep on the "beach", and more importantly, the plane was only a few yards off from them. Getting Tails' emerald would be the easiest job yet! Quietly, she landed next to the plane.  
  
Hoping she wouldn't disturb them, she opened the side of the plane. It was a well-organized MESS! Wires, tubes, pistons, it was a mechanic's nightmare. But, she wasn't looking for some mechanical failure. She, being a jewel aficionado, was looking for a gem. THAT stuck out like a sore thumb in a special glass casing. She cautiously pried the case off. She was surprised to find that Tails was so trusting of others, that he didn't even have an alarm on his plane OR the emerald. At the same moment she got the red jewel out, a loud, panicky girl's voice rose up out of nowhere.  
  
"Sonic, Tails!! Can you hear me?!" came a voice all too irritating to the startled bat. Quickly putting the side panel back in its original place, she bailed off the island with the emerald in hand. She left the radio in the "Tornado 2" still squawking for Sonic and Tails.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Groggily, Tails sat up, searching around for the loud, dream ending noise. He quickly snapped awake when he realized that it was his radio in the "Tornado 2". He got up and shook Sonic roughly, "Sonic, get up!! It's Amy!"  
  
Sonic rolled over, the bright late-morning-close-to-afternoon sun hurting his eyes, "Ugh, Tails, how'd she get here? I mean, we're on vacation, not on business as usual." "No Sonic," Tails said worriedly, "she's on the radio!" Sonic, feeling more alert asked, "Well, what does she want?" Tails replied, "I don't know, but she sounds like it's urgent!"  
  
Tails walked over to the plane, while Sonic sat on the edge of his beach chair watching him. Tails hopped in and picked up, "Yeah, reading you loud and clear! What's up Amy?" Amy returned, very upset, "Tails, I'm so glad it's you! I know you're not going to believe this, but I saw Dr. Eggman!"  
  
Sonic was beside the plane talking into the radio in a flash, "What?! Where?!" Amy tried to keep calm, "It's awful! He has a huge new fort in the middle of the northern forests! And Shadow was there too!" Sonic and Tails looked at each other in disbelief. Sonic called back to Amy, "What?! Are you sure?" Amy was starting to break up, emotionally, "Yeah, I saw him ALIVE, and going in, like he was supposed to be there!" A few moments of silence.  
  
Tails was first to speak, "Uh, okay. Amy where are you now?" Amy answered more sheepish than afraid, "Um, I'm kind of at your workshop." Tails was really disoriented now, "How did you get in?" An even more sheepish reply came, "I sort of, kind of, well.." she suddenly spoke very quickly, "...I broke down the door with my Piko-Piko Hammer!" Before Tails could come out of his stupor and chew Amy out, Sonic interrupted, "Okay, Amy are you hurt or in trouble?" Amy resumed, terrified once more, "No! But, poor Cream and Cheese ARE in trouble!" With that, Sonic told Amy, to sit tight, they'd be there soon, and then he promptly ended the transmission.  
  
Quickly, Tails began to start the plane. But, when he tried the ignition, nothing happened. In a flash Tails and Sonic opened up the plane and began looking around for the problem. It didn't take them long to find that the red Chaos Emerald had gone missing. Tails noticed some marks around the edges of the emerald's case, "Hey, what are these funny looking scratches?" Sonic looked thoughtful at them, "Well, they seem to be....CLAW marks." "Yep, that's Rouge," came a disgusted voice.  
  
The two friends spun around to find Knuckles the Echidna standing behind them, arms crossed. "I guess I figured right when I didn't trust her giving up treasure hunting," he continued. Sonic said dumbly, "I guess so," then with his wit back to him, "Okay, Tails! Do you have any way of getting us back to your workshop?" Tails was already ahead of Sonic rummaging around under the front seat. He came up with a cylinder with a purple crystal inside. "Hey, where'd you get that," Sonic asked. Tails replied, while jerry rigging a hook up for the Chaos Drive, "From some junked robots on ARK. It's not that powerful, but it should give us a temporary power source until we can get back to my workshop and come up with something better."  
  
While Tails was fixing up the motor, Sonic talked with Knuckles a few moments, "So, you're saying Rouge did this?" Knuckles still in a deadly serious tone, "No doubt whatsoever. The only thing I don't figure is how is it that she didn't try to do something to the Master Emerald." Sonic answered coldly, "I bet she's in with Dr. Eggman again! Shadow too!" Knuckles actually looked surprised, "What? Shadow? He's alive? And with Dr. Eggman?" Sonic, serious as Knuckles was, "Yep, Amy just radioed that to us. So, if those three up to no good again, we better act quickly. No doubt that egg-head's planning to use the Chaos Emeralds again!"  
  
Tails got Sonic's attention, "Okay, we're set, we have just enough power to make it to my workshop!" Sonic turned with an adventurous smile on his face, the kind Knuckles always got annoyed with, "So, we're off, you wanna come with and help save the day?" Back to his stuffy self, Knuckles answered, "Nope, sorry, you guys are on your own on this one." As the "Tornado 2" roared to life, Sonic jumped into its back seat and waved, "Well, seeya later then!" Knuckles yelled back as they began to roll along the "beach", "Good luck!" But, they were already out of earshot.  
  
As he watched the little plane grow smaller, Knuckles began to have a guilt attack. "Was it right for me to let them go off like that," he thought, "I mean, they're good, but there's more to be concerned with here: what with Shadow being alive and Rouge at it again too." Knuckles paused, trying to reassert his duties, "Oh, quit worrying! You're a guardian; your place is here to protect your home, your heritage!" Then, that nagging heart of his shot back, "Still, what about FRIENDS?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Worn out, Amy had fallen asleep in one of Tails' chairs. A couple hours after she dozed off, the rhythmic churning of a bi-plane woke her up. It was the most beautiful sound she'd heard in a while. She got up and ran outside. Instantly seeing Sonic she attacked him with a bear hug. Sonic was nearly killed, but he was able to stay focused on the situation at hand and ask Amy what was up. He knew he was in for a long one, so he whispered to Tails to come up with a way to get his plane going again while Amy talked.  
  
As Tails went inside and went to work on a more suitable power source, Amy retold the whole thing. Getting the call from Cream, the strange sights and sounds in the forest, finding Eggman's new fortress, even bumping into Big. More worried, she told Sonic about seeing Shadow running up to the fort and strolling in like he was the doctor himself. She was on the verge of tears when she told how they thought that they were safe when they got back to Cream's cottage. So safe, in fact, that she left Cream and Cheese there alone. She told Sonic that she had watched from the woods how Eggman showed up with his robots and destroyed the house, took Cream and Cheese, and then left in a fit. The whole story seemed to last all day, when it was just MOST of it, thanks to Amy's unique stop and go story telling.  
  
"Okay," Sonic finally said, "it sounds like we've got our work cut out, but stopping Eggman isn't something we've not done before!" "Yay!" cried a much happier Amy. That's when Tails appeared, "Well, Sonic, I've got the plane up and running again!" "Great Tails! What'd you do for it?" Tails quickly explained, "Well, I've had to reconvert the whole plane's motor system. I've put it to using an old gas/combustion powered motor. It's no Chaos Emerald, but it'll certainly get the job done."  
  
"Good," Sonic said cheerily, "You take Amy with you, I'm going to Cream's house," Sonic then addressed Amy, "Now, where did you say that Eggman's fortress was from Cream's?" Amy answered, "To the north, about a mile or so!" With that, Sonic was a blue streak heading off for his littlest friend's former home. A few seconds later the "Tornado 2" was in the darkening sky and following Sonic as best it could.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As the sun was setting and the sky began to darken, Rouge came out of her resting place in the trees. She was about a half mile from Eggman's fortress. Being the lover of "beauty sleep" that she was/is, she had decided to catch up on hers, since she was practically done with her mission. All that was left was to get Eggman his precious gem, and then she could have hers and be long gone from him, hopefully forever. Another thing that made her wait, was the fact she liked making the old impatient slob sweat it out a while. But, dilly-dallying was over; it was time to collect her FOUR mission's worth of pay. So, off she went toward the fortress in the distance, expecting the calmest of nights and the resumption of her vacation.  
  
Little did she know that Sonic had just passed the site of Cream's home and was zooming straightaway for the very same spot the master thief was heading. Rouge's prediction was WAY off.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
End Chapter Sonic Shout-Out:  
  
I hope to see you folks here tomorrow. But, for today, here's a good word for:  
  
RyukoVulpix!!  
  
Thank you for your support to the United Sonic Front! I'm glad that you could see, that with tolerance we can all hopefully enjoy all things Sonic. Not to mention your Seuss Spoofs were classics. So, that said, I'll see many more of you here tomorrow as "The Road To Earth" takes a few more twists and turns. 


	7. S, O, N, I, C Let's GO!

Chapter 6: S, O, N, I, C....Let's Go!!!  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I thought that this chapter should get two important things. Number one, I DON'T OWN SONIC X!! Accursed sticklers for copyrights and disclaimers, I turn my nose up at you! I merely watched a subtitled, yes imported over the net, version of the first episode of Sonic X. Then, I wrote this chapter.  
  
Number two; after I watched that episode, I took the opening scene, added in my own scenes, thoughts, and interpretations of what I saw. So, if you ARE a person that hates spoilers, I suggest you watch the sneak preview on the Fox Box this Saturday (August 23, 2003) at 10:00 am, then come back and read the rest of my fiction. THANK YOU!! (Oh, and I can't read, or understand Japanese, so whatever the subtitles said, is what I put for (a lot of, a good part of it is mine, however) the dialogue.)  
  
Now: ON WITH THE SHOW... Er, FIC!!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Dr. Eggman was impatiently pacing back and forth in the lab. He didn't bother to interrogate his two prisoners, who were there in the room with him. All he was focused on was Rouge's arrival. Where was she, and why had she taken all day? Didn't she know Sonic and friends would be here soon? Blast her, he thought, because Shadow's mental programming wasn't complete, and he was undergoing said treatment in another lab, Eggman couldn't use Shadow now, or any time in the NEAR future. He needed those emeralds and he needed them NOW!!  
  
Suddenly, who should appear? But, none other than his own personal devil: Rouge. She strolled in like she'd done absolutely nothing wrong. Before Eggman could begin raving, the cameras detected a streak of blue speeding past what was once a cute little house.  
  
"You little fool! See what you're slacking has done?!" Eggman bellowed when he saw Sonic coming, he turned to Decoe and Bocoe, who were at small computer stations. "The hedgehog is on his way, activate ALL security measures, he must be stopped!"  
  
Rouge was always in a slightly jollier mood whenever Eggman took to hysterics. "Well, then," she started, "I think you'll be happy to have this." She handed the red Chaos Emerald to the doctor, who was still furious. "You'd better believe it, but you won't receive anymore pay NOW until Sonic is stopped, or when I dominate the world, whichever comes first!" Rouge smiled, "Fine enough then, I'll just hang around here. I'll collect AFTER the show." She thought that this was going to prove most interesting indeed. Just how far this little drama would play out, she didn't know, but she'd be giving it two thumbs up by the end. For now, she climbed up the side of a nearby wall and perched herself on a ledge to watch things unfold.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The night was so still, the moon shone brightly upon a very calm pool of water. It was that rare time of year that, as many had hypothesized, that during its orbit, the half-piece of the moon left would show its side that hadn't been damaged by the Eclipse Cannon. Big had been enjoying his fishing vacation so much, he'd taken to a nap, fishing rod in hand, Froggy next to him. He slept soundly, until his large ears detected a loud wailing sound, like sirens. He raised his head up from his resting spot against a tree. He looked off into the distance and could make out huge searchlights beaming down from a far off tower. He hoped the sirens wouldn't be loud enough to scare off any potential biters.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The fortress was coming alive at every building and emplacement. In the distance, Sonic could tell that this was definitely Eggman's pad. So, he was expecting the worst Eggman could throw at him, and then Sonic would rub it in his face. The defenses came at him in stages once he reached the clearing.  
  
Machine guns and missiles guarded the outer perimeter. The machine gun robots, on tank treads, laid down suppressive fire. Sonic laughed and just whizzed by the bullets whizzing at him. Split seconds later, missiles by the bushel were in the air and raining down on the battlefield. Try as they might, they just couldn't hit Sonic. The machine gun robots began rolling back in order to keep Sonic in their range of fire.  
  
Sonic emerged from the smoke and dust raised by the missiles and got within the machine guns range again. But, he'd gotten so close, and was moving so fast that they missed every shot and Sonic wound up jumping on them like springs and catapulted himself over the huge security fence.  
  
Now that he was within the fortress's walls, he met the second stage of defenses, more machine guns, but only a few of those. The real defenses were the huge white robotic thugs that Eggman kept in special hangars. It was them that had captured Cream and Cheese earlier. They activated and took off in search of the intruder. The "intruder" happened to be zooming for the central tower in the fortress.  
  
Thinking the worst was over; Sonic was actually shocked and detoured when two of the huge robots burst out of the ground. The robots took off hot on his heels. Hoping to lose them, Sonic ran into a tunnel, they continued their chase. One of them really surprised Sonic when it cut him off by crashing through a wall, Sonic narrowly turned toward a nearby exit. Trying to think of what to do next, he zoomed into more open ground. That's when it happened.  
  
As Sonic was focusing on dealing with the robots, he failed to notice a huge spring decorated with Eggman's face. It flung him into the air and a pursuing robot brought back an arm and batted him away for an out of the fort home run! It looked over with. At least it did, until lagging-behind- reinforcements had caught up to the raging battle.  
  
"Sonic!" Tails screamed as he gunned the motor of the Tornado 2. He was so blinded by his determination to help Sonic that he didn't notice the ant- aircraft batteries around Eggman's fort. The bullets sprayed through the air and found their mark, hitting the plane and causing Amy to yelp in fear. "It's smoking," she yelled noticing the damage, "What are we going to do Tails?!" Trying to calm both Amy and himself, Tails said, "It's alright Amy! Just a bit further...." as he reached for a lever. When Tails pulled the switch, he let off a missile aimed for Sonic. It was time to see if his theories were going to pay off, Heaven help them if they didn't. The missile streaked toward Sonic, then shattered. Out of the collapsing projectile came a single gold band. A Power Ring!  
  
From the fortress, it appeared that the threat was eliminated. But, looks proved as always, deceiving. A great flash of light rose up from the forest for a second, then a high-flying streak of blue returned to the clearing and continued onward. Sonic had used the Ring like Tails thought he could. By focusing his mind on the one Ring, he could initiate a very short, very powerful super boost. After all if fifty combined could create Super Sonic, then what was the potential of ONE?  
  
Sonic found out as he rolled into a somersault and kept going in a Super- Charged Sonic Spin. With the ease of a hot knife through butter, Sonic cut through machine gunner after machine gunner, then he shattered a hole in the fence. He kept going. His next target was two of the earlier sentry bots. Though it took a little more time and force, Sonic cut through the two of them and they exploded. The third robot was slightly faster though. He actually managed to snatch the spinning hero and slam him to the ground. Next thing it knew, though, it's arm exploded as Sonic shot straight up, up, up, until he went through one of the searchlights along the under side of the central tower. Next stop, EGGMAN!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Meanwhile, Tails was trying to negotiate a crash landing. He had managed to get the plane down on the ground, but he couldn't seem to slow it down. Bad break, as the plane was screaming straight for a huge rock in the field! Tails fought with the controls, but there was no stopping it, they were going to be smashed! At that point Amy finally opened her eyes to look. She wished she hadn't. "Look out!" she squealed, "Do something!" "I can't!" shouted Tails.  
  
Out of nowhere, the rock shattered right before them! Instantly, Tails resumed his efforts to halt the plane. He succeeded by spinning it to a complete stop. As they began to breathe again, the two flyers looked up on another nearby rock and saw none other than: Knuckles the Echidna! "Knuckles..." Tails shouted with glee, "Thank you!" Knuckles looked down at the two, snorted, and turned his attention to the embattled tower in the distance. "Knuckles..." Tails mumbled in confusion. Amy couldn't help but feel somewhat miffed with their savior, "What's with that attitude?"  
  
Knuckles was focused on other matters. He felt that he had definitely given Sonic, and especially his little pals, a big hand by deciding to come and help after all. With this done, he felt that any unpaid debts of the past had been settled, and that he wouldn't have his conscience bothering him any more, at least after he'd done them THIS favor. While he stayed with the "rookies", he'd leave things to Sonic, who was already up to his eyeballs in a new mess. Knuckles couldn't help but calmly comment out loud on the explosions some distance away, "Whoa, he's really gone too far."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So far, Rouge's evening matinee hadn't disappointed. The "fireworks" were spectacular as seen on the monitors. Now, came her favorite part, the clashing of the antagonist and protagonist.  
  
As alarms rang and emergency lights flashed in the halls, huge metal doors closed off any hope of getting into Eggman's lab. As the last one closed, and it's corresponding light blinked on the monitor, Decoe turned to Eggman, "Lord Eggman! All bulkheads are in place!" "Very good!" Eggman said, near raging again, "Why must that pest Sonic always interfere?" For the first time that day, Cream had found enough courage to speak to "that bad man".  
  
"That's obvious Mr. Eggman," said she, while fearfully clinging to Cheese inside their bubble prison, "that's because you're always doing nothing but bad things." Cheese backed her up, "Chao!" The two timid, tear-jerking creatures caught Eggman's attention. They offered up his favorite kind of weak, helpless victims. Not that he was really cruel. He just really took satisfaction out of encouraging that kind of "respect" in others. "Well, he's too late!" Eggman stated triumphantly holding up the red Chaos Emerald, "When the last Chaos Emerald is inserted in this machine, my Mechas will have infinite power!"  
  
Cream had to say something, "No! Please stop!" Cheese had to too, "Chao, chao-chao!" Translating for Cheese gave Cream a little more resilience to her voice, "That's right! Sonic won't let you!" This was thrilling Rouge to now end, first the macho action junk, now she got to see the heart- wrenching drama. Apparently, Eggman and her own opinions of hostages were so similar, that they each giggled and laughed. Eggman then resumed his belligerence, "All the bulkheads are in place. He won't be able to break in that easi..." he was cut short by the explosion of the door behind him.  
  
Sonic's super charge had given out after he'd gotten through the last bulkhead. Good thing it lasted him that long. Now that he was here WITH Eggman, he felt he wouldn't need it anymore. Sonic was happy to hear Cream cheer out, "Enter Sonic!" it meant that she was safe for now. As for Eggman though....  
  
The surprised scientist stared disbelieving at Sonic for a few moments, and then regained his composure, "No matter!" That said, Eggman quickly slammed the emerald in its proper place in the machine, closed the cover, and spastically made the final keystrokes necessary. Then he held up a trigger button in one hand, using the other to lean on his masterpiece. "I'm one step ahead of you," Eggman stated to his old foe. "So, all I have to do is press this button!" Eggman cackled at his good fortune, he took greater joy out of the fact that HE was rubbing something in Sonic's face for once. That's why he decided to savor this moment as long as he could.  
  
Sonic smirked at Eggman, knowing that always bothered him, "How about I just take it from you then?" Eggman was caught off guard on that one. Eggman and Sonic knew Sonic had the speed to cover the feet and inches between the two of them and snatch the button before he could tense his thumb. Neither Sonic nor Eggman moved a muscle, though Eggman was quite nervous, Sonic wasn't. But, Eggman got a "pick me up" when he saw his E-13 security robot behind Sonic. Returning Sonic's smirk with a chuckle, he dared, "I'd like to see you try it"  
  
Hearing that and the clicking of rounds being loaded, Sonic zoomed to one side as bullets once again flew all around him. "Too slow!" he yelled back at his attacker. As Sonic ran up a wall, Eggman lost all concentration on the trigger button. Instead, he was determined to end his "rodent problem" first. He ordered the already engaged robot to "Get him!" and started to stomp his foot in excitement. At that moment Rouge was still perched up on her ledge and watched as Sonic streaked by, not taking notice of her. Or did he? Rouge had to duck her head slightly to avoid being hit by the one- track mind machine.  
  
Despite nearly losing an ally, Eggman still cheered on the robot. "That's it," he called merrily, "Keep shooting!" Instantly, Sonic jumped down from his course along the wall and landed DIRECTLY in front of Eggman. The robot automatically turned and zeroed in on Sonic/Eggman. Eggman threw up his hand screeching, "S-S-S-Stop!!" Taking their cues, Sonic leapt away while Eggman ducked down smacking his hands to the side of his head for little to no cover. E-13 resumed firing. The rounds shot straight behind Eggman and into his Chaos Emerald machine.  
  
Raising his head up, he noticed that in his panic, he had hit the trigger button. The machine had been activated! "What'd I do?" Eggman asked of no one. Then noticing a build up light and noise, he looked behind and saw that things weren't right. As the machine crackled and powered up, Eggman screamed to everyone, "Ah! It's broken!" No one in the room, excepting the two robot assistants, who had remained out of the whole fiasco, knew what that meant. Sonic, Cream, Cheese, and even Rouge watched in uneasy, frozen poses as the machine began emitting a bright light that seemed to stretch out, slowly but gaining in speed and size.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Outside, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails had been watching from the vantage point provided by the boulder in the field. After the initial explosion had settled down, the tower had been deceivingly quiet. They waited and watched quietly as they hoped for signs of a happy ending.  
  
Suddenly, a huge ball of white light seemed to grow out of the tower. It grew and grew at an incredible rate. It was all consuming. Amy was first to speak, "What the?" Knuckles and Tails remained quiet. Knuckles knew what it was, though. He'd felt the same energy released when he was aboard ARK and Sonic had magically appeared in front of him. He also knew it was too late to out run it, if you could. At the rate it was going, it could engulf the entire planet. There was no escaping, "Chaos Control" as he quietly identified it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at his fishing hole, Big was paying no never mind to all to the ruckus that had occurred earlier. He just wanted to enjoy his fishing trip. Whatever was going on would end soon enough. Just then, a bright light began to emanate from behind. He turned to look, then thought, "Daylight already?" With that he and his companion, Froggy, vanished into the wall of light.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
End Chapter Sonic Shout-Out:  
  
Exciting isn't it? Another chapter's up, so another past reviewer gets some thanks:  
  
Matt!!  
  
Hey, even though it came closer to being a flame, I really enjoyed getting this guy's comments. It showed that he had enough passion for the franchise to challenge what he considered to be someone in the wrong. And I applaud him for it. So, never worry about hurting someone's feelings folks (especially mine) because honesty is always the best policy. So, I hope you'll be honest enough to come back as things have gone from bad to worse for Sonic and his friends. 


	8. Who, What, Where, When, & Why?

Chapter 7: Who, What, Where, When, & Why?  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The reaches of time and space are infinite. These things hinge on the boundaries of Science and Fiction themselves. So, saying where one may end up when shifted through the very fabric of the universe in an out of control teleportation, is impossible. Thus, the fate of those warped by Chaos Control is within the inky region of uncertainty.  
  
At least, that's what going through Sonic the Hedgehog's mind, as he lay unconscious of his surroundings. Though nowhere near being as intellectual about it, these were the thoughts of the renowned hero. But, that is within the mind's eye, in the physical world, he was for once, unmoving. That changed quickly, as he finally came to and exited the realm of deep thought.  
  
Now, he tried to get a fix on the things around him. Suddenly, an approaching light bears down on him. Before he can identify the speeding beacon, he darts to one side. Suddenly, another light catches his eye and is forced to dodge again. Finally, when he's about to be hit by yet another illuminated assailant, it screeches to a stop. Unknown to Sonic, as he looks around in awe at the coming into focus area, he's appeared right in the middle of a busy intersection on none other than planet Earth.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As Sonic is trying to figure out his surroundings, others had to regain their senses as well. Somewhere, apparently on a billboard, Cream and Cheese lay still on its scaffolding. As it turned out, the two of them were exhausted by the Chaos Control shift. For now they were dead tired, and sleeping peacefully in an "in plain sight" hideaway.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elsewhere, Tails was shrugging off his own "jet lag". When he came to, he realized that he was all alone. But, he did see the Tornado 2 parked only a few feet away. At least he had his vehicle. But it was damaged. So, he decided to repair it, and then find everyone else in an aerial recon, if he could. I mean, was he all alone in general sense, or dimensional sense? Then another concern seized him, he wasn't sure if he could locate any suitable materials. As he set out in search of the necessary resources, or better yet an idea of his location, he noticed there was a crunching, metallic sound coming from under his feet. If he'd looked down a split second earlier, he would have realized he was about to tumble/roll right down the side of a heap of junk.  
  
Getting back on his wobbly legs, he came to the conclusion he was in a sort of junkyard. Still a bit behind in reflexes, he failed to notice two huge junkyard dogs racing straight for him until they were a few feet away and snarling viciously. Jumping into the air, he started hovering with his famous twin tails. As the dogs jumped up and down trying to, hopelessly, snag the airborne trespasser, Tails thought hard. First, he was going to have to remove the two dogs if he were to land and fix his plane. He didn't dare leave it alone in its current state. But, he was short on what to do at the time.  
  
Then, using his natural foxy cunning, and an IQ higher than Einstein, he started to lead the dogs along the ground. After a little bit of "follow the leader", Tails found what he was looking for, a vehicle (car) that had all its doors and windows intact. Shooting through the open driver's window, he rolled across the seat, rolled up the passenger window, and then bailed out the door. The instant the two animals of inferior intellect passed through the open window, the passenger door's closed in front of them. Smashing their heads into the door, they were a little more than fazed, trying to head back to the other door. Too late! Tails was there, rolling up the window and shutting the door before they could come out of a concussion induced stupor.  
  
Smiling smugly, like any eight-year-old would, he jauntily walked back to the Tornado 2 and started searching in the general area for necessary parts. This was definitely going to take a while though. Good thing Tweedles Dee and Dum were out of his fur.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back in the city streets, things were a little more than WEIRD. Sonic's head was swimming in all the new discoveries. A new city, new people, and worst new POLICE! So far they'd gone through everything trying to catch him. Police officers, cars, nets, helicopters, and blockades proved useless in trying to catch the "suspect" though.  
  
Sonic didn't know why he was in trouble. And if he DID know it was for disturbing the peace and violation of various animal control codes, he'd have rolled on the ground holding his sides. "When was THAT a crime?!" he'd say between gut-bursting laughs. But, that wasn't the case. Once he'd got away from all the hubbub of the "Boys in Blue", Blue Boy found a convenient resting spot on top of a streetlight. He sat on the light itself, trying to figure everything out.  
  
He knew that something went wrong with Eggman's machine. What, was the question. Evidently, the powerful affects of Chaos Control had shifted him through Time/Space. So, he decided to get a fix on his location.  
  
Looking up into the night sky, Sonic talked to himself. "The night sky is the same. The stars, the moon...." The moon, though whole in this world, did strike a strong resemblance to his world's natural satellite. Trying to piece the events in his head Sonic continued his self-interrogation, "Is THIS the power of the Chaos Emeralds? Is this a different place? Have I traveled through time? Am I alone? Or has everyone come here with me?" All these questions were too much. Sonic resumed his optimism, "Well, that's okay! I'll figure it out sooner or later, right?" Hopping down from his lamppost, Sonic could see lights approaching in the distance.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
End Chapter Sonic Shout-Out:  
  
Sorry today's installment was a little short. But, things are really going to heat up as Sonic meets a new rival next chapter. Until then, let's get a word out for:  
  
Pillarre!!  
  
Rainie!!  
  
Krystal the Echidna!!  
  
These three had nothing but good things to say about wanting to see this very same fiction. I hope that I've not disappointed and that they'll be here to see this thing through to its end this Friday, August 22! Until tomorrow folks! 


	9. A REAL Welcome To Earth

Chapter 8: A REAL Welcome To Earth  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The super speed racecars came to a stop a few feet away from the blue hedgehog. The "suspect" seemed a little relaxed for a person on the lamb. At least that's what the man in the lead car felt. Sam Speed was a tall man, as tall Eggman to be exact. But, unlike Sonic's other troublemaking foe, this one was slim, athletic. He also had a clean-shaven face and a well-trimmed head of reddish hair. To top it off, his costume was a police uniform-style red and white racer's jumpsuit.  
  
Sam had been itching to meet this guy. He was there at dispatch, hearing the whole fiasco, as the regular police units were no match for this super fast "threat". That's why he was called up, with his subordinates. They were the S-Team. They could handle ANY high-speed pursuit. A few minutes of preparation and they were out on the streets in five of the best racecars the city could afford. Sensing an interesting evening, Sam decided to speak to the hedgehog, if it could understand him at any rate.  
  
He stepped out of the car. "Hey little blue hedgehog," he called. It started to leave, "Wait!" he ordered, while removing his helmet, "When someone's speaking you should listen till the end." Sam was rewarded with the knowledge it could understand him. It stayed. Sam then sat on the side of his car. Smugly, he decided to "chat" with it, "This city- it's too peaceful. It's a place without any excitement. In the last year, we've only arrested one person. The idiot deliberately brought his formula machine onto the highway. He was pretending to be a racer." Sam chuckled as he brought up that little escapade. He resumed the story as the hedgehog looked at him with a frown, "I wonder if he knew his fun would only last for two minutes." As Sam continued his story, the hedgehog turned to face him a little a better, "The guy was driving from place to place.... Heck, in two minutes you can make ramen." Sam didn't get his expected reaction, "Hey that's the part where you supposed to laugh."  
  
The hedgehog turned completely around, smiled, and placed its hands on its hips. Sam liked that, it meant this was a challenge worthy of him, "Well, that's close enough. In this town, we're one of a kind, we're the Special High-Speed Highway Force - S Team. The captain? That's me. People call me Highwest. Sorry my self-introduction was long," Sam grinned evilly, "From here on out, it'll be quick.  
  
Suddenly, the other four cars behind Sam roared to life and came straight at the hedgehog. Its smile vanished and it began to run for its life. As Sam watched the chase get ahead of him, he thought to himself, "Please survive until I catch you." With that Sam donned his helmet and got back in the car, and into the chase.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sonic had already had some fun out of the first batch of people after him. Now, here was something better, and that ONE really sparked his interest. Could he have met someone as smart-mouthed, cool, and FAST as him? He was sure he hadn't, but why not give him a chance anyway. He laughed to himself as he sped down the highway, the cars hot on his trail. "So, you want to play tag with me, eh? This'll be fun!" With that, Sonic gave an additional burst of speed.  
  
In the cars, the drivers realized this one wasn't going down without a fight. A few quick radio transmissions, and they revved their motors up and closed the gap between them and Sonic. As they began to pull up along his sides, Sonic smirked, "Yeah!" Then, he noticed that the one he wanted wasn't there, "Hey, you're not that guy from before," as he continued to smirk at one of the other drivers. Then the cars began to encircle Sonic. In standard police procedure, they surrounded him and set up a textbook- perfect rolling roadblock.  
  
Sonic feigned worry, "Uh-oh. If this keeps up, I'm gonna be smashed!" A smirk returned to his face, "But!" Suddenly, he jumped up and out of sight of the S-Team.  
  
In one of the side cars, one of the drivers asked over the radio, "He-he disappeared! Did we run him over?" Far from it, as Sonic appeared on HIS right, tapping on the glass. "Huh!" was the startled cry. Another split second later, Sonic was on the roof of the car, looking in through the windshield!  
  
"Hey, quit fooling around!!" cried the angered driver, "That's really dangerous! What'll we do if some nice kid decides to imitate you?" Deciding to show how stupid that sounded, Sonic looked into an imagined camera and offered the warning, "Kids, NEVER stand on moving cars!" A short jump later, Sonic was on the ground and on the run again.  
  
The lead car's driver was furious. How dare this pipsqueak try to make fools out of the S-Team. He gave orders for everyone to increase to full throttle. The intense speeds pushed against the drivers and forced a few of them to grunt against the G-Forces strain. They were going to catch him yet! They're speed was up to about 300! There's no way that he could...  
  
The leader couldn't believe it, "What?!" That was the only word that escaped his lips as he saw Sonic running BACKWARDS!! HE WAS SHOWING THAT EVEN THOUGH THESE CARS WERE GOING THREE HUNDRED, HE COULD -STILL- RUN FASTER IN -REVERSE-!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The radioed complaints and pleas poured into Sam's headset as he trailed a few car lengths behind, unable to see the insulting runner. Sam reacted quickly, "Everyone, move clear of the center lane. It's time to set out my special "milk". Sam was of course referring to the nitrous oxide that he had his mechanic put in the reserve fuel tank. It dawned on him, "I can't believe I actually have to use this." Then, a harsh tone came to his voice, "But, on my highway....to pass me.....that's something I absolutely cannot forgive!" As he flipped the switch he gave notice to the other S- Team members, "Super Nitro, ON!!"  
  
The car's tires spun as if the machine had been parked, NOT going 300. It rushed forth with such speed that Sam was slammed against his seat. He only saw white streaks as the other cars had already moved to the sides of the road. Then, for a brief second he saw the shocked, almost terrified look of the hedgehog, then nothing but open road. It served that upstart right! Once more Sam Speed had proved himself the master of the roadways. He chuckled to himself, "Out here I can't accept that someone is faster than me." As the speedometer climbed near 500, Sam dared, "If you want to pass me, you'll have to break the sound barrier!"  
  
As the thrill of victory swept over him, Sam looked out the corner of his eye, for a brief instant, he saw THE HEDGEHOG! It passed him as if he were frozen in place! It kept going. Suddenly he was rocked by a sudden gush of wind and an explosion like sound. In total, breathless, disbelief, Sam uttered, "Sonic Boom?!" Then, in mental agonized pains of defeat, he stated, "It's over." He'd lost to a strange hedgehog-like creature, WHO WAS RUNNING ON FOOT!!  
  
Suddenly, the voice over the radio brought Sam back to the here and now. "Captain! The D-Point!" Realizing the code term, Sam deployed brake chutes and hit the brakes manually. It was extremely difficult to try to stop that rocket of a car, even with break chutes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sonic was WAY ahead of his competitor for the night. Then, as he looked back, he noticed HE'D begun to stop. Quizzically, Sonic looked ahead. He saw it! The road ended! A streak of blue light shattered the flimsy stop signs and blockades.  
  
As the UFO streaked through the sky, it brought with it a wind so powerful it began to turbo-spin a row of windmills. Being an environmentally friendly city, these windmills were the city's primary source of electricity. After being hit with a wall of wind that strong, they cranked out enough power to brighten the city more than it had ever been before!  
  
Sonic looked down and whistled in awe, "The lights are so beautiful." Sonic then looked back at the edge of the highway, Sam Speed stood there alone, looking after the escaped fugitive. Seeing him, Sonic couldn't help but make the comment, "And, this place has some interesting characters...this might actually be fun!"  
  
Soaring through the night air proved really relaxing, it was cool and quiet. As Sonic began to lose altitude, he looked down to scope out his landing spot. He nervously took notice of, "A pool?" Sonic's eyes widened, his one weakness: SWIMMING!! In an almost comical panic he uttered the famous coyote's famous sign statement, "Uh oh..."  
  
Trying desperately to regain altitude, he began to run in place. Seeing it was futile, he weakly laughed and fell screaming into the pool.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
An incredibly loud splashing noise from outside disturbed a young boy from his sleep. Curiously, he went to the window to see what had caused it. Looking at the pool, he decided he wouldn't be satisfied until he got a closer look for himself. So, he ran into the hall. As he was a well to do kid living in a mansion, he hoped whatever it was could hold its breath a while.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sonic was sitting at the pool's bottom. He hated pools, ponds, anything deep and wet. His face showed it. At first he tried to run underwater. Seeing as how the water restricted contact with the floor, he didn't move an inch; despite his making a similar effort to the one that it took to outrun Sam Speed. Giving up, he hatefully, quietly resigned himself to a reluctant watery grave.  
  
That's when he heard a splash of something else coming into the pool. He looked up to see the outline of someone in the pool's lights. Whoever they were could swim, and more importantly, help him.  
  
When the Good Samaritan had gotten Sonic out of the water, he coughed and hacked for breath. Hoping to help him, his savior rubbed his back to help clean him out. "Are you okay?" the boy asked in worry. Sonic smiled and replied, "Yeah, thank you."  
  
Sonic looked into the kid's face, the young boy seemed totally taken aback by the fact he got an answer. "You-you can talk?" he stammered. Sonic was now surprised himself, "Naturally." The boy continued to stare at him, "Wow, you really can talk." He struggled with an introduction, "I-I'm Chris. And-and what's your name?"  
  
Feeling a good bit happier that someone wasn't trying to capture or run over him, Sonic smiled. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
End Chapter Sonic Shout-Out:  
  
Well, enter Christopher Thorndyke Ladies and Gentleman! At least Sonic has made one friend on Earth. Anyway, I hope I can count myself on friendly terms with my past reviewers, such ones as:  
  
T'Wolf!!  
  
MarthLover618!!  
  
Lonely Shadow/Pyro-Kid!!  
  
Thanks gang for all your support and all your kind words. If you've read this far, then try to keep going! Things are about to really take a few wild twists and turns. That goes for everyone else too, even if you didn't review! See you same fanfiction.net, same fan fiction!! 


	10. Where IS Everybody?

Chapter 9: Where IS Everybody?  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
As Sonic is making new friends, what's become of his old ones? More importantly, what about the "others"?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Knuckles woke up. He was groggy. As everything came into focus, he tried to get a fix on his whereabouts. After a few glances and a few smells, he could tell he was in a real nasty spot. Stumbling to his feet, he finally snapped out of his stupor. That's when he saw he was in some sort of tunnel system.  
  
For a few moments, wishing at least his sense of smell was still on the blink, he looked around for a way out. Suddenly, he spied an odd lump on the ground in front of him. It was red and pink. Gasping, he sat Amy Rose up. She seemed all right. But, to make sure, Knuckles began shaking her, tapping her on the cheek, trying to get her to respond.  
  
A few moments of coaxing and she finally came to. "Huh? Knuckles..." she said groggily. "Where are we?" Knuckles answered, "Frankly, I've got no idea." Coming to now, Amy looked at him flustered, "What do you mean?" As she began to stand up, Knuckles answered the second question, "What I mean is we've been transported somewhere." Amy was looking at Knuckles like he was crazy, "How do you know?" "Because," he stated, trying to keep calm, a first for him, "that big burst of white light, was Chaos Control."  
  
Amy was a bit more respectful now. "You mean?" she asked worriedly. "Yep," Knuckles said as he noticed a slit in the ceiling, "We've been warped through time/space and now we're here, wherever/whenever that is." When he finished, Knuckles climbed up the side of the wall. He peered out.  
  
He dropped from the wall and landed in front of Amy. He was silent, more so than usual, an agitated look on his face. Amy was really worried now, "What is it?"  
  
Knuckles finally spoke, very slowly, "We, we must be in another world." Amy near popped, "What?!" Knuckles got a hold of himself, "Wherever/whenever we are, it's not our world. Everything is so different, like nothing I've ever really seen before."  
  
Amy was near tears, "Well, are any of the others here with us? What are we going to do?" Knuckles became more assertive, "First, I don't know. Second, we'll do whatever we can." With that, he stormed off. Amy jogged behind, "Wait for me!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In a dark alleyway, the body stirred. You wouldn't have been able to tell, seeing as how it was mostly black itself. The body lived up to his name, Shadow. He too had to groggily awaken to radically different surroundings. But, unlike everyone else so far, his head was spinning. Something had gone wrong, something powerful. Ever since he came to in the care of Dr. Eggman, he was just so confused. For weeks his mind had been tormented.  
  
He couldn't keep things straight. So, he narrowed it down in order to focus. Dipping into his memory, remembered who he was, Shadow. He remembered who his only friend was, Maria. But, his memory became foggy at certain points about her. He gave up on trying to focus on that, he just clung to the fact that SHE was his friend, and no one could take that from him. Next, he sorted out his "allies" first there was Dr. Eggman and some mysterious woman, some bat. If he could see her, he'd remember. Then it hit him.  
  
His enemies. His RIVAL. Yes, that came flooding back to him. He remembered that HE Shadow was created as the Ultimate Life-Form and that he was perfection itself. But, someone dared to upstage him, someone he'd faced before. Though he was fuzzy over a number of aspects about him, he understood a few crucial things.  
  
First of all, this upstart was as fast as he was. Second, he was very powerful, so much so that he could activate HIS special ability of Chaos Control for himself. Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog, that scum! He was the obstacle in his life to being THE Ultimate Life form. Shadow then made his decision; he'd do whatever it would take to find Sonic. And then, ELIMINATE HIM.  
  
Poor Shadow, once more, thanks to his creator's designs and the meddling of Eggman, he was on the wrong path. What was worse, Sonic and friends had already accepted the fact that he was evil the minute they'd become aware of him heading into Eggman's fort.  
  
Before Shadow went out and about, he'd decided to keep a low profile. He hated large crowds, which apparently lay beyond his shadowy enclosure, and he definitely wanted to track down his foes without anyone knowing. And, as he began to quietly maneuver the deep darkness of the streets, he wondered if things were what they seemed. Was he, NOT where he was supposed to be? Was he lost in a place, maybe world, he'd never been to? He brushed that off. His mission needed to come first.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sitting up, stretching and yawning wide enough for her fangs to sparkle in the neon light, Rouge finally awoke. What a wonderful nap, she thought to herself. She stood up and began to take a tipsy walk around. She almost tripped over a loose roofing tile. She would've fallen off a tall building, if she hadn't been alert at any rate. She then realized she was in a city, on a building with a soft glowing neon light advertising a club. Never a pessimist about herself, Rouge saw opportunity in this. She didn't care where she was, at least not right now. What she did care about was what treasures did this rich little burg have to offer?  
  
While pondering that fact, she realized that she wasn't in Eggman's pay anymore. Fair enough, she had considered stealing the Chaos Emeralds from him anyway. She figured that's why he'd only entrusted her with bringing one emerald at time to him. Slick as he might think himself though, Rouge was always slicker. Her plan WAS to maybe steal the emeralds from him as soon as he handed over the rest of her official pay. She equaled it to getting paid for a job well done, with a bonus, actually seven bonuses.  
  
With no Eggman or emeralds in sight, though, she didn't even have the remotest idea of how to GET paid. Just as well, she was on freelance again. Oh well. Who wouldn't want a brilliant and beautiful spy/treasure- hunter/thief on their payroll? Judging by this city, there had to be plenty of "beings" that'd fill in as an employer. And, if there weren't any to be found, or if whomever she found was gullible enough, she'd just TAKE what she wanted anyway.  
  
With a slight giggle, Rouge decided to scout around for herself in the darkened sky. Thus, under cover of night, a tiny UFO began her tour of the city.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Cream had slept so soundly. She would have continued sleeping soundly with Cheese in her arms like a Chao "Teddy-Bear", if not for the loud noises disturbing the two of them.  
  
She looked around, sleep in her eyes. After she rubbed her eyes and got a better look, she could tell she was up somewhere high. Worse, there these strange people all around on the ground. Suddenly, a ladder slammed on the edge of their perch. Someone was coming up to them. She hadn't felt so lost in her life. It was all going by so fast. This strange man in yellow was climbing up. She had to do something.  
  
Being a child though, she clamped down on Cheese, who instantly woke up, due to the sudden jolts and noises. Cream was near crying as she saw the odd man approaching. "Please stay away," she whimpered, "I'm so scared." Cheese, just as terrified squeaked out, "Chao."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was the perfect hiding spot. Tails had managed to create a small shelter for himself and his plane out of bits of junk he'd collected. He'd worked a good part of the night away on fixing the holes in the Tornado 2's fuselage, motor, etc. So in order to celebrate, he promptly fell asleep in the cockpit.  
  
He laid there all the rest of the night. Being a light sleeper though, brought him back to the real world when he heard the sounds coming from the ultimate brain cell killer: Television. He peered out a crack and saw a nearby shack in the middle of the junkyard. Funny he'd missed that before. It was late afternoon now, and a strange person was fiddling with a small monitor. He'd push buttons and many different things came on and off. Tails was about to go back to sleep when he heard some familiar voices. "Please stay away. I'm so scared." "Chao." Tails couldn't believe it, wherever he was, Cream and Cheese had come with him. He peered as hard as he could through the crack. Sure enough, they had! Worse, they were in danger!  
  
Suddenly, the monitor showed a woman talking. Tails strained to hear. "That was the scene earlier today," the woman said. "The strange rabbit like creature and its companion were found in the downtown area and taken into custody by the police department. However, this and sightings of other strange creatures has prompted the army to take control. They have taken custody of the two creatures and have transferred them to a research facility for further testing." At that point a picture of a strange complex with runways and buildings came up on the screen. The woman's voice could still be heard, "The army has decided to keep the alien creature here, at its scientific facility: Area 99, in the southwest. It will be determined if this creature is a threat or not." With that, the person watching switched the set off in disgust.  
  
Tails was shocked and unsure of what to do. Realizing that he was Sonic the Hedgehog's former sidekick/upcoming hero, he knew what he had to do: SAVE THE DAY! Quickly, he hopped into the Tornado 2's cockpit and prepared for takeoff.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Outside Tails' little shanty, the owner of the junkyard scratched his head as he left his office. What nonsense. First his dogs somehow manage to get their foolish selves locked into one of the cars and now "bunny rabbits from space". What next?  
  
Suddenly, the junk next to him exploded in different directions and he was knocked on his back. As he looked up to see what had hit him, he could've sworn he saw a FOX with TWO TAILS flying A BI-PLANE!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
End Chapter Sonic Shout-Out:  
  
Gee, what a surprise for a junk dealer! Anyway, it's no surprise I've got another shout-out. This time it goes out to:  
  
Skystalker!!  
  
Even though you only commented on how the story was going, I'd like to drop this thought to everyone: When I have Rouge and Knuckles "thinking" about each other, am I trying to pass on a spoiler, or am I simply misleading you with what I'D like to see? Hmmm? Well, now that that little question is in your head, I'm out of here. But, I shall return! After all, tomorrow is the FINAL CHAPTER! DON'T MISS IT!! 


	11. Reunions

Chapter 10: Reunions  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The Tornado 2 buzzed through the desert air. According to his compass, he was heading in the right direction. But, no sign of the military base the anchorwoman had mentioned. Suddenly, when he flew over a hill, it just loomed up out a valley ahead. Tails smiled. He knew that just by looking at the place there'd be some tight security. If he had any hope of pulling off a rescue attempt of Cream and Cheese, he'd need a cover.  
  
He reached for the same switch he'd flipped to release his Power Ring Missile. When he pulled it this time though, thousands of tiny electronic "paper" airplanes tumbled out. Once airborne, their micro-circuitry came to life and they buzzed toward the base. Tails kept a distance though. He didn't want to risk being spotted from the ground. Instead, he'd let is little toys clear a path and THEN he'd do something daring.  
  
Figuring the planes would take a while, he buzzed around the ridges of the valley for a while. But, he couldn't wait much more once he heard sirens blaring. Deciding it was now or never, he began flying straight for the base. He couldn't help asking himself, "I wonder if this IS the area here?" After all, how embarrassing would it be to attack the WRONG military base?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Inside the base, things were far different from the almost serene outside. Outside, just the sirens were going. INSIDE, Sonic had found Cream and Cheese. Yep, he had in fact seen a live broadcast of the capture of Cream and Cheese and with the help of his new friend Chris and Chris' grandfather's connections, he found out where exactly to head.  
  
It was easy getting in. Sonic's super-speed helped him to zoom by the surveillance cameras without being detected. And, for any infrared sensors, Chris' grandfather had given him an infrared scope/headset radio. With all their help and his speed, Sonic had found the lab, broke in, and during a temporary power outage, which he'd no idea of how it happened, he had rescued his friends.  
  
Hoping the blackout would last, Sonic had taken to jogging with Cream and Cheese in tow. Unfortunately, the power was restored and the cameras caught the would-be-escapees. Sonic was right in not knowing what to expect. As the trio came to screeching halt, the cameras popped up tiny, yet very powerful lasers. No wonder Sonic hadn't bumped into a single guard, the halls were booby-trapped!  
  
While Sonic began taking out the cameras, Cream and Cheese continued to run down the hallways. If not for Sonic, though, they would've been too slow to get through a security door as it closed. Then, more laser-cameras!  
  
Sonic and his two friends were sure it was over, when suddenly the hallway was filled with tiny "things". From a quick-glance they looked to be like tiny paper airplanes. But, they proved more than just that as they sliced THROUGH the cameras! They cut through the metal like nothing. Also, judging by how they "instinctively" went for the cameras, they "knew" to hit anything electrical.  
  
Taking advantage of yet another odd circumstance, Sonic dashed off once more with Cream and Cheese dangling behind. Sadly, their "saviors" turned out to be more trouble than they were worth. After the planes hit enough of the circuitry in the base, the laser-cameras went out of control. Now, they shot indiscriminately at EVERYTHING. That was a million times more dangerous than something intentionally firing at you, at least you knew to dodge that!  
  
Hoping to get above the laser network, Sonic made for the first stairs he saw. The three of them ran up and up, hoping to escape the deadly blue beams. Before anyone could notice, one of the out of control lasers sliced a section of the stairs. Cream and Cheese nearly fell to their deaths. Nearly that is, if not for a true friend. But, the friend was in danger too, as another much larger chunk of stairs vanished in front of him. Sonic knew he had only seconds until one of the lasers connected with these sitting ducks, so with all his might he pulled Cream and Cheese up and made a jump for it. As soon as they were in the air, another laser sliced their former platform.  
  
Sonic hopped, skipped, and jumped his way through the deteriorating stairwell. He finally stopped when they reached the stairs' end, which was in some sort of dome. Setting Cream and Cheese down, he looked over the side of their ledge to make sure the lasers were out of range now. They were.  
  
Sonic turned to Cream, smiling, "We'll be okay from here on out - Maybe. That was pretty scare, huh?" Cream was so happy, that she forgot all her fear and shook her head, "No. Thank you, Sonic!" Sonic maintained his smile, "It was nothin'!" Suddenly, Sonic's ears picked up on a rhythmic churning, "That sound", he said. Taking off his scope/headset, he put his freed ear to the side of the dome. Sonic could tell, and identified the sound, "An airplane?" Sonic drew his head back in pleasant surprise, "Well."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tails was now circling the central, largest building on the base. Once more, with a smile, he asked himself, "I wonder if it's this area here..." He got his answer unexpectedly as none other than his best friend in ANY world, Sonic, smashed through the roof. Tails was even happier now, seeing Cream and Cheese with him. "Perfect!" he said as he brought the plane down for a pick-up.  
  
Sonic skillfully landed on the plane's wing. Once the three of them were on, Tails began to pull up and away from the base. Cream, who'd been a little frightened, now decided to open her eyes once they were on something solid again. She was thrilled to see Tails in the cockpit. The pilot cheerily called, "Hi!" Cream then remembered the weird "paper planes" from before, "So it was Tails all along!" Tails winked to roger that. Then, he offered up a friendly warning, "Hang on tight so you don't fall off."  
  
As the Tornado 2 flew overhead the parked car, Chris and his grandfather watched. Chris and his grandpa were happy to see that they're new friend Sonic had made it out with his two old friends, and a third one in the cockpit of their little plane. As the plane began to head in the direction of town, the old, jolly man asked, "Well, shall we pull out?" Chris was in too much awe of it all to say yes, but grandpa knew best.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What a wild adventure it had been! As they flew through the air Sonic, Cream, Cheese, and Tails exchanged stories of where they'd been and what had happened to them. Later, once Sonic guided Tails to Chris's home, they landed.  
  
Now was the time for introductions. Tails introduced himself, as did Cream and Cheese in the politest manners. Chris introduced himself, then his grandfather. The old man, though, remained silent. Being a scientist himself he was awe-struck when he got to take a look at one of Tails' tiny planes.  
  
"I've never seen such tiny, radio-controlled airplanes," he finally said amazed. Bashfully, Tails twitched his two tails and rubbed his nose, "They're really nothing special." Sticking up for the tiny marvel, "Chuck" as he was called for a real name resumed, "No, this is really something. Where did you get this kind of science and technology?" Tails was obviously confused, "Where? I can only tell you that it's from my world." With increasing excitement, Chuck asked, "And, that world is - Where?" Tails was getting even more lost for words. He scratched his head, "Hmm....where....space/time was distorted and we were brought to this world."  
  
Chuck crossed his arms and looked thoughtful, "Interesting, VERY interesting." That's when Tails realized something. He spoke up, "Hey, Sonic. Who was involved in the accident? You, me, Cream, and Cheese were there." Tails paused a moment, a look of concern spread over his face, "Do you think that everyone ELSE might have come to this world too?"  
  
Tails' question was a good one. Sonic put a hand to his chin and began thinking aloud, "Well, there was Knuckles, Amy, and..." Sonic scanned the faces he remembered being there. The instant HIS face flashed across Sonic's mind, it struck him like a 285-pound madman! Sonic, Cream, and Tails all knew. With chills down their spine, they exclaimed, "DOCTOR EGGMAN!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The beach. Peaceful, soothing, and beautiful. The water was lapping up on the shore, but if one turned their attention away from the water, they were sure to find something far more intimidating a little way's from it. Incredibly, the central tower from Dr. Eggman's fortress had been Chaos Control shifted to this tiny island.  
  
It stood near lifeless from the outside. Inside however, over the period of the last day, Dr. Eggman's robots had been struggling to get the power grid back online. The mad genius hadn't even set foot out of the tower yet. He was more interested in getting everything back online first. But, after a full day's work, the lights, computers, etc. flickered back to life.  
  
Now, for the last hour or so, Eggman had been studying the monitors. He had sent out a swarm of his spherical camera-bots to scan his new surroundings. According to them, and their advanced scanners, the doctor's tower had been "Chaos Controlled" to a place so far away that it was on another world. At first taken aback, Eggman silently studied the further findings. According to atmospheric, geological, and geographical data: Whatever world he was on was almost identical to the one he left.  
  
Then, he began detecting satellite transmissions from space. Logically, whoever was the dominant species of this world, had mastered space travel. Eggman sneered at the last information he'd received. Though they'd picked up space-travel, their efforts in all technological fields were easily paled in comparison to his genius. Why, these people were almost savage in their technology. The monitors switched to a shot of the peaceful ocean.  
  
Eggman knew that Shadow and Rouge were no longer with him. They were long gone with no sign whatsoever of them being anywhere. Well, if they weren't here with him, then perhaps Sonic and his do-gooder friends weren't either. An idea came to him, if there wasn't a Sonic around, then he could attack THIS world unhindered. He wouldn't need Shadow, Rouge, OR the Chaos Emeralds in that case. Why, these people were so far behind in technological might to his own, he'd only need the least powerful trooper of his latest E-Series robots to subjugate them!  
  
After a full day of near silence, Eggman finally made banter to Decoe and Bocoe, who were standing quietly behind him. Without bothering to take his eyes off the monitor, he began thoughtfully, "So, I came to this world thanks to Chaos Control." Then, he sneered, "Well, that's fine. I'll build the foundation of the Eggman Empire on this world. And then, I'll expand my territory to other worlds!" With that he burst out in a terrifying laugh that echoed all the way out of the fortress and onto his new island's beach.  
  
So, on a world that's already been torn by struggles amongst its own peoples. What strange new war will this lunatic/madman/genius/terrorist bring to our Earth? Better yet, do we stand a chance? Stay tuned to the Fox Box, every Saturday morning starting September 6th, to find out what happens next on SONIC X- DON'T MISS IT!!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
End Chapter Sonic Shout-Out / Announcement:  
  
How do you like that? I know what I like, to say something nice to ANYONE and everyone that's reviewed me. So:  
  
Martial Arts Master!!  
  
What can I say, but I've felt honored to be reviewed on numerous occasions by one of fanfiction.net's long time members.  
  
I also would like to take this time to say that I'm glad I'm out here doing what I am, because I was able to pass the word along to the "Master" that there DEFINITELY is a SNEAK PREVIEW of 'Sonic X' TOMORROW (August 23, 2003) on the FoxBox AND you should really check your local listings for the times.  
  
There now, that's out of the way, you'd think there's the end to this fiction. Nope, I'm going to be back here tomorrow and post one more chapter. What will it be about? Well, come back and find out! 


	12. An Important Statement

An Important Statement:  
  
Hey all! Yeah, I know this was supposed to be up Aug 23. But, what can I say other than I'm a victim of circumstances. If it weren't for the fact that I WOULD have posted, thus starting a guilt attack, I probably never would have posted this.  
  
So, here we are (quite) a while after seeing the first-ever dubbed episode of Sonic X. One thing I would REALLY like to know is if anyone thought that my novella style layout of the episode, and my own scenes added in, seemed to flow just as well as the show. Just curious.  
  
Anyway, I thought I'd pass along the info that the whole point of this fiction was to be a gift to SEGA-Sonic fans on the net. I would also like everyone to know that I work toward a more united Sonic fan base, in hopes of inspiring people to sit down and give 'Sonic X', SEGA, AND Archie Sonic an equal and fair chance to last as long as possible. But, hey that's getting off track; I've got other places for this kind of talk.  
  
I figure the keys are, as with everything in life: solidarity and equality. If you agree with any of this you should really check out my "United Sonic Fandom Guide". Just look for it on this same site. Now that "The Road To Earth" is over, I should be posting more chapters to that little work of mine before too long. Now, to close out, I've got a few more things to say, in particular:  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sonic Shout-Outs:  
  
--To HJOJ Person!!  
  
Hey, thanks for having said a good word for my little fic, I hope you enjoyed the turn out AND the previews for the first (and second) episode.  
  
--To Crow T. Robot!!  
  
I really appreciate what you had to say. Note this everyone, when Crow said I must be a devout writer, I take that to heart. In everything I've been doing lately, I've made it my goal to spread opinions, information, and even advice to other Sonic fans. The whole point of this fiction, if I must repeat myself (see above and first chapter "author's note".)  
  
--To Troubled Ego!!  
  
Wow! Someone else actually posted a good review for my defunct, and sadly, dead fan fiction series? Huh, I appreciate it, but I'd need a lot more coaxing to do more of those because of two things. Number one: College is starting back, and I need to divert my time to that; and Number two: a lot more positive reinforcement for those, because now I'M thinking they kind of suck. But, don't despair, if you have read "Chronic Pains, Not As Bad As Arthritis, But Close", then you should read the two other "episodes": "Meddling With Mendel" and "Al Bores While George Gushes".  
  
--Last But Not Least: A Shout-Out to Every Fan of Sonic and/or Anything/Anyone Related to Him!! HOORAH!!  
  
It' people like us that keep the fastest and coolest video game character (and let's not forget ANY of his friends/foes) going for a good dozen years!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
BUT WAIT!! THERE'S MORE!!  
  
Lastly, I'd like to pass along some websites, which I find interesting, and I don't think anyone will get upset with a few minor plugs.  
  
As far as I can tell, the most up to date, and extensive, Sonic website I've seen is: www.sonichq.org.  
  
I'm not kidding, this website has information on everything imaginable, even a FAN-made product section. Sadly, they've not any major section to Sonic X. For that I recommend you go to: www.sonicanime.net.  
  
These people are up on the series, and even have Japanese originals (bad news is, no subs; so brush up on your Japanese).  
  
Well, I guess that finishes me off for now. I'll probably take some time off for college, but I'll be dropping things off now and again. So, this IS Aiglon15, the self-proclaimed Sonic Compromiser, saying "Be true, to the guy in blue!" 


End file.
